Protecting Rin
by True Rayanne Adaire
Summary: When Yukio finds his brother crying in their dorm he finds a way to make things right for the older twin. Anime centric. Set just after the scene where Bon yells at Rin.


_Author's Note: Hey guys! So this is my first fic for this particular anime/manga. Not really sure where it came from but I'm quite proud of it. Protective!Yukio is probably my favorite thing on earth…besides twincest between them. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and remember to review. Thanks for reading! _

_True Rayanne Adaire_

**Protecting Rin**

_By: True Rayanne Adaire_

He's crying. Quiet, breathy sobs that you know you aren't supposed to hear. After all, he's the big brother. The strong one. You're never supposed to see him like this. But this time he doesn't even try and cover it up. This time he looks up at you, his blue eyes filling with tears, and you find yourself sitting next to him. You aren't sure what happened to cause this. He was fine this morning, happy maybe even. But when you'd gone to retrieve him from his usual class, you'd found him absent. His friends, or so they used to be at least, claimed he hadn't seen him. You knew they were lying but you hadn't said anything to them about it. Just gave a dull nod and left to go find him. And now you have. Sitting in your dorm, curled into a ball on his bed, your brother is crying like you haven't ever seen him cry. Falling apart. And the sight makes you angry. You reach out, pulling him against your chest as he sobs.

"What happened Nii-san?" you ask, your voice barely more than a whisper.

"They hate me. Yukio…they hate me now." His voice is broken and it fills you with a rage you don't like.

"What did they say?"

"Not all of them said it. They let Bon do the talking. He…he…don't make me say it Yukio. Please don't make me say it. It hurts. I should be used to it…to not having friends…but I'd gotten so used to having them and now it hurts. Why does it hurt so much Yukio?"

You don't know what to say to make him feel better so you just run a careful hand through his hair, whispering that it'll be okay. He has you and you won't let them hurt him anymore. He doesn't speak again, choosing instead to fall asleep, and you watch him sleep for a few long moments before carefully moving him to lay back on his bed. Standing, you find that the rage has returned and it fills you with an eerie sense of calm. Bon hurt Rin. Hurt him worse than you've seen in a long time and you can't allow that. Not now. Once, before Father died, you would have let him take care of this on his own. But now it's just the two of you. Alone in the world. And you need to protect him. To take care of him as he's taken care of you your entire lives.

At first, you don't realize that your feet have carried you to the classroom where Bon and the others have gathered. They're all inside, laughing together at some joke Bon's just told when you enter and they don't notice you at first. Then you're in front of him, pulling the boy to his feet and pushing him back against the wall. His eyes are wide, frightened and the sight reminds you that you too are a Child of Satan. Rin may have gotten the Demonic powers but you're Satan's child too and for once that doesn't hurt. Doesn't scare you. This time, you'll use that to your advantage.

"You think it's funny to hurt my brother? Think it's a game you're playing?" Your voice is low, dangerous, and for a moment you notice the resemblance between you and Rin. You sound like him when he's mad. Bordering on losing control.

Bon gulps, adopting an angry look. "That spawn of Satan almost killed us! He should be sent back to Gehenna where he belongs!"

Your arm tightens at his throat. "Don't say things when you know nothing about them. Rin tried to save you. If he hadn't stepped in, Amaimon would have slaughtered you all without a second thought. Not even Shura could have stopped him. Rin is no monster!"

"Those flames of his could have killed us!" is the only argument Bon can summon. It's weak.

"Don't you think that scares him?! Rin isn't a monster. He's terrified of hurting people. Even when we were children and he'd lost it and beat some bully up…even then he'd feel terrible afterwards. You have no idea what you speak of! All my brother has ever wanted was to have friends to talk to, to be normal with. That's all! And now, because you're a pigheaded idiot and refused to hear him out, you've broken him! It took ages for him to recover from Father's death and you…you shattered that in a fucking heartbeat! He's crying! Locked himself in our bedroom. You have no idea how much I want to kill you right now for what you've caused him."

"I'm…I'm sorry."

"Apologize to Rin. Not me. Your apologies mean nothing me!"

And then you're dropping him, leaving behind a group of stunned looking students. It isn't until later that you'll realize that you almost lost control yourself. The thought scares you slightly because, though you're protective of Rin, you've never lost control like that because of it. Still, the next day when Bon apologizes to your brother, you know it was worth it. That smile on your brother's face, the laugh he gives when Bon explains what you did, it's totally worth it.


End file.
